


Everybody Deserves a Second chance, Except for Austin

by Misscar



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Breakups, Christmas Eve, Explicit Language, F/M, Fashion Week, Kid Fic, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Second Chances, The story of how Marc and Cliff got back together, inappropriate celebrity crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a spectacular breakup with Austin, Justin has decided that he’s just not cut out for relationships. Justin does well avoiding all things relationship related until September Fashion Week 2013 when his pseudo-niece brings him face-to-face with the ghost of crushes past, a.k.a. Randy. Now it’s up to his pseudo-niece and Marc along with his husband to convince Justin to give love a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Gingerbread People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnbmeade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dnbmeade).
  * Inspired by [Great Bahamas Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30327) by dnbmeade. 



> Rating: T but may approach M. I blame Amanda.
> 
> Pairings: Justin/Randy, past Justin/Austin
> 
> Background pairings: Cliff/Marc, Betty/Daniel, and Amanda/Tyler
> 
> Author’s Note: Heather and I have teamed up for another story in this fabulous universe.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you reading this story on fanfiction.net or A3O this story is based in the same universe as the Great Bahamas Getaway by dnbmeade. The story is only available at the members only LiveJournal Community: betty_daniel. However, if you want to read this story and many others, please join the community. I believe the story can stand alone with minimal confusion which is why I'm posting to other places.
> 
> You can follow this story with the following items of information: this story takes place in a Ugly Betty Universe where everything goes AU during the episode the Bahamas triangle. In this universe, Betty and Daniel got together in the Bahamas, which resulted in her getting pregnant. However, neither had any clue that he got her pregnant until their beautiful daughter, Ariel was born due to vast quantities of alcohol. A year later, they had another son together named Eric. They are now happily married, raising their two children together in New York.
> 
> Also in the Bahamas, due to the lethal combination of alcohol and broken hearts, a Kinsey five Marc had sex with Amanda, resulting in the conception of their son, Zachary without in vitro. Amanda is now married to Tyler, and in this story you will find out how Marc convinced Cliff to give him a second chance.  
> Disclaimer: if I owned Ugly Betty Daniel and Betty would have ended up together and Marc would have gotten to at least kiss Cliff once on screen. Obviously, I don't own anything. Not even all the original characters are completely mine in this story.

 

XXXX

Part One: Broken Gingerbread People

December 24, 2012

“Justin, it is Christmas Eve. Please come out. You promised Ariel and baby Christina that you would help her design the outfits for the gingerbread people that they were planning to leave for Santa. Your cousin and sister need you.” His aunt pleaded through the locked door of her and Daniel’s guest bedroom.

Christmas has always been of very big deal in the Suarez house, and it usually lasted from Black Friday to the day after Christmas sales. It was even crazier at the Suarez-Meade house, especially with the cousins and siblings that feel more like his nieces and nephews. Ariel was just getting to the age where she could participate in some of the Christmas traditions like designing your own ornament.

His aunt was probably mad that he was ditching a very happy, Betty and Daniel Christmas, but Justin was not in the mood for low-fat eggnog. Although, some rum would be nice, especially if he had to see one more happy couple making out under the mistletoe. Amanda and her husband Tyler were just as inappropriate as ever, and Justin is pretty sure he heard them having sex in the bathroom next door.

Even his 2 ½-year-old niece kissed her BFF Zach. Then add in the fact that today was Marc and Cliff’s second wedding anniversary, and it was enough to make him throw up. Happy couples and love, in general, made him sick.

He has been locked in the guest bedroom since three hours earlier after having his heart shattered in 1 billion little pieces by the bastard. Everything fell apart when he and his baby cousin Eric were forced to go to Target for last-minute Christmas decorations, stocking stuffers, and things for the anniversary party. Despite being forced to go to a Target, everything was going good until he saw his ex-boyfriend of 38 hours making out with some skanky cheerleader wannabe dressed in an outfit that would make Nikki Minaj blush.

If Eric wasn’t with him, he would have punched the guy out. Instead, Justin left the store without even bothering to purchase anything and locked himself into his aunt’s guestroom. For the last three hours, various family members have been unsuccessfully trying to coax him out of the room.

When Austin broke up with him two days earlier, it had allegedly been because their long distance relationship just was not working anymore. He accepted it. Austin was at Ohio University because out-of-state tuition in Ohio was cheaper than in-state tuition in New York and his stepfather refused to pay for college if Austin was only going to major in the performing arts.

Justin was now the assistant of the new Creative Director of Mode, Marc St. James-St. Paul and taking online classes. (Marc took over for Wilhelmina in June after she took over MODE Australia, just so she could be closer to her husband Connor, who was deported to the country after his prison time was over.) Justin still went on the occasional audition, but it was becoming more likely that his future was going to be in the fashion industry, not Broadway.

Justin was sad when Austin suggested the breakup, but he realized that Austin was right. They couldn’t keep going the way they were. Justin loved his job in New York and didn’t feel like giving it up just to go to the same school as his boyfriend, even if his uncle Daniel would pay for him to go to any school in the country. Maybe, Justin should have realized something was really wrong, by the simple fact that Austin just expected Justin to give everything up to follow him to Ohio.

Then again, maybe the fact that Justin didn’t want to compromise was a sign that; maybe, things were not meant to last forever. Even Wilhelmina Slater gave up being EIC of Mode NYC, just so she could be with Connor. Also, Uncle Daniel considered moving to London when Aunt Betty was offered her dream job at a magazine there.

Of course, her aunt turned down the job because she felt it was wrong to force Daniel to relocate to another country. Aunt Betty is now the managing editor of Parenting World.  
Okay, Daniel was not happy that his wife now worked for the enemy at Isabella Press all the way in Newark New Jersey, but it was still a lot closer than London.

So, he should’ve known that the long-distance relationship thing is just an excuse and Austin was ending things from out of nowhere for some other reason. The signs were there such as Austin was calling and texting him, less and less as the semester went on. Sometimes, the only things he knew about his boyfriend came from his Facebook page. Yet, Justin still did not see this breakup coming. He definitely did not see the blonde sucking on Austin’s tongue coming either. After that particular revelation, he couldn’t exactly pretend that he was perfectly okay with losing his boyfriend because it wasn’t okay. He was nowhere near okay.

Because of that, Justin didn’t feel like making happy gingerbread people with Ariel and Christina or watching Marc and Cliff being sickeningly sweet on their two-year anniversary. There was just no way he was leaving this room until the day after Christmas sale started, and even then, he wasn’t sure if 80% off designer clothing and the giant gift card that Daniel always gave him for Christmas was going to motivate him to leave.

“Not right now Aunt Betty. Marc can do it. He is the creative director of a fashion magazine. I realize that this is his wedding anniversary, but I’m sure he can break away from molesting Cliff for a few minutes.” Justin said sarcastically.

He adores Marc. The man is Justin’s best friend, as well as his boss, despite the fact there is a larger age difference between the two of them, then between Justin and his aunt. He’s glad that Marc got his happy ending two years ago at a beautiful wedding at the Smithsonian Castle (The couple had to get married in DC because same-sex marriage wasn’t recognized in New York for another seven miserable months. Wilhelmina made it the cover for the wedding issue that year.) He was even the best person at Marc’s wedding because Amanda gave Marc away instead.

“I know you’re upset about Austin…” his aunt started.

“Of course, I’m upset about Austin. We’ve been together longer than Ariel has been alive. He was my first everything and then not only does he dump me, but he lies about the reason. He should’ve told me the truth. It’s obvious that he fell in love with somebody else or at the very least, decided that he preferred breasts again because nobody moves on that fast. Cheating bastard,” Justin cursed under breath. Maybe the fact that Austin left him for a girl just made everything a little bit worse.

“I don’t know, it is possible that Austin just met someone and he did not cheat on you.” His aunt said trying to be her normal optimistic self. “Remember everything that happened in the Bahamas three years ago? Your mom went there with Daniel and left with your wonderful future stepfather. Matt went there with Amanda, and he left with Savannah and Amanda was pregnant with Zachary Tannen-Sommers-Cannon St. James.”

Justin couldn’t help rolling his eyes when she mentioned that exercise in relationship swapping. She also forgot to mention that she and Daniel left together. No one bought Daniel’s lie that Betty was just his gestational carrier and that was before baby Ariel came out with Daniel’s eyes, but Aunt Betty’s eyesight. Ariel was not even three yet and was already sporting Dora the Explorer glasses.

“You’re not helping Aunt Betty. Those are really bad examples. Savannah asked Matt for a divorce last month in the middle of the Cal Hartley Charity Thanksgiving extravaganza because she got tired of him changing careers every six weeks.” That dinner was a disaster. Justin was only there because he had babysitting duty. His job was to bring Zach down when Cal wanted to show his grandson off, but keep the toddler occupied at all other times.

“We are not supposed to mention the Matt getting a divorce thing,” His aunt said in a conspiratorial whisper.

“He’s not even here, although if he was, he would understand why I just want to be alone right now. Look, I just can’t do a family Christmas/Happy Anniversary party right now. You don’t understand. You’re happily married to a man who adores you.” Justin practically yelled at his aunt. She’s been happy with Daniel for the last 2 ½ years, there’s no way she can understand how horrible he feels right now.

“I know you were only 12 at the time, but the first guy that I thought I love cheated on me with our next-door neighbor. I’ve been there. I think I ate an entire tray of brownies.” His aunt said trying to be sympathetic, but it just wasn’t the same thing.

“The bastard did you a favor. You were always too good for him. Also remember that was the same week that you met Daniel, it just took you three years and a lot of alcohol to realize that you belong with him. Maybe, some people are meant for love, but I’m not,” Justin told her sadly.

“Justin just because Austin did not see how good of a person you are doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve love. You’re 18. You have your entire life in front of you. I didn’t even have my first boyfriend by that age. Your mom was in her mid-30s before she found Bobby. Just give it time,” his aunt said through the door.

“They also met when they were 15, it just took them nearly 20 years to get it together,” Justin said sarcastically.

“I give up.” Justin is positive his aunt is literally throwing her hands up. “I’ll send Daniel up later with a cookie just for you.”

With that his aunt left him to his misery. If he was at his own apartment, he would be literally ripping up every single hardcopy picture he had of Austin. Instead, he was occupying himself by removing his ex-boyfriend from his Facebook page. It seemed like every single picture on there was one of him with Austin, unless it was a picture that Justin took with a celebrity.

An hour later, his Facebook page was Austin free (mostly) when he heard a knock at the door.

“Aunt Betty, I’m not leaving here to make designer gingerbread people. I also don’t feel like hearing the story of how Marc convinced Cliff to give him a second chance." This was not the day to hear that story because Justin is sure he will never be that kind to Austin. "Just let me be alone until the after Christmas sales start.”

“I actually love that story, but I told Marc to never include that again in his anniversary toast.” Justin heard Cliff, Marc’s husband of exactly 2 years, say through the door.

“I’m not your Aunt Betty, but I did bring cookies, the low-fat type. I also brought the entire second season of American Horror Story on iPad. Zachary Quinto can make anyone feel better.” Justin could not believe Cliff was bribing him with low guilt cookies and Zachary Quinto. Okay, that last part is possible because Cliff loves the entire horror genre, especially when it is executed properly although he doubts that the particular choice was pure coincidence. Justin is pretty sure that Marc told his husband about his little tiny Zachary Quinto crush, much to his annoyance. He adored Cliff, but they weren't exactly best friends. He was just his friend's husband and therefore, he was shocked that Cliff was the one trying to talk him out of the bedroom. Obviously, Cliff got the short straw.

“I think the picture I took at Fashion Week with Zachary Quinto is the only thing left on my Facebook page that doesn’t have family in it. Seriously, how did I get so many pictures of Austin on my Facebook page? The idiot was like in every picture.” He couldn’t exactly get rid of pictures like the one of him and Austin holding baby Eric for the first time, but everything else was gone.

“I see you decided to remove him from your Facebook account first. I can airbrush Austin out of all the family pictures. If you want I can actually replace him with any cute celebrity of your choice.” That actually made Justin laughed just a little.

“That’s okay, maybe you can just blur his face. Did Marc make you come up here?"

"It was either this or washing green frosting out of Zack's hair." That statement caused more laughter from Justin.

"If I unlocked the door, do you promise not to tell me stories about how you survived Marc cheating on you, only to fall madly back in love with him?” Justin said as he walked towards the door.

“I promise. You’re not ready to hear that story yet. Also, I don’t think it applies to the situation. Marc knew that he fucked up, and by the time we reconnected he was genuinely sorry and not the same person anymore,” Cliff told him.

“He was scared,” Justin said in Marc’s defense. “I don’t know if you realize this, but Marc is a little relationship-o-phobic. Also, by the time you guys reconnected, you could actually shop in the regular section.”

“I don’t think it matters much to Marc, except for the fact, that he can buy me nicer clothes now. After burning or deleting every picture I ever took of Marc and sending that ridiculous girdle that he got me back to him, I decided that I needed to do something to help me get over it. Boxing was therapeutic, but you’re not ready for that yet.” At this point, Justin was not sure he would ever be ready to let go.

“You’re still in the movie marathon and junk food stage of the seven stages of break ups. I volunteered to help you through this because I'm not touching the small children covered in frosting.”

“I don't blame you. Okay, bring on the Zachary Quinto goodness.” Justin said unlocking the door.

To Be Continued.  
Let me know if you want more.


	2. Part two: A Pseudo-Niece’s Work is Never Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everybody who has read or reviewed/commented on this story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been working on my other Ugly Betty story and a lot of my Star Trek stuff. Also, I've been suffering a case of writer's depression, which means I write and then I completely rewrite every chapter. I was able to write this chapter, when I decided to switch perspectives entirely and write the chapter from the POV of a three-year-old. The last time I wrote a story from the perspective of a small child said child was half-Vulcan, and therefore I had a little bit more leeway with what the kid understood. So let's just assume Ariel Meade (Betty and Daniel's daughter) is very, very intelligent for her age. However, there will be some intentional typos in this chapter, because three-year-olds do not have perfect pronunciation.
> 
> Also, I realize that biologically Ariel is Justin's cousin, but psychologically, it's probably going to be more of a niece and uncle relationship. As somebody who is closer in age to their niece then their sister I can tell you that the relationships are a little unusual, sometimes. I see my sister as an aunt and her daughter as my sister.

**September 2013**

Ariel Meade is a perfectly normal 3 ½-year-old. She lives in a big apartment in Manhattan with her brother Eric (who always eats her crayons) and her pet goldfish, Sebastian. She also lives there with her mom Betty and daddy Daniel. Her mommy works at a parenting magazine and interviews celebrities that like to tell other people how to raise their children. She is in California right now with Eric, doing interviews and visiting grandpa and Nana Elena.

Her daddy works at a fashion magazine with her uncle Justin and her BFF's daddy Marc. According to her aunt Alexis, her daddy doesn't always like it. Ariel knows that this is true because last week she heard him telling mom that he would have let Mrs. Slater-Owens be in charge, if she hadn't move to Australia. Then, he could spend his days playing Barbies with her and Eric. Aunt Alexis is his boss sort of, even though daddy is the one who really owns the company. Aunt Alexis says that it's only that way because Daddy wants to spend more time playing with her and Eric. Aunt Alexis says that her grandpa Bradford was really bad at making time for her and Daddy Daniel. Her daddy doesn't want to make the same mistakes.

However, it's currently Fashion Week, which means Ariel only gets to play with Zach and sometimes, Uncle Justin because all the grown-ups are too busy. Zach is Ariel's best friend and they do everything together. Ariel was supposed to go to some special preschool for "art prodigies" but she refused to go because Zach could not go with her.

Unlike her, Zach had three dads and one mom: Aunt Amanda, Daddy Marc, Daddy Cliff and Daddy Tyler. They live in two big apartments that are across the hall from each other and Zach gets to have a room at each. He also has a dog named Holsten II, but he mostly lives at his mom's house because Zach's daddy Cliff is allergic.

Zach's Daddy Tyler is also Ariel's uncle because according to her dad, sometimes, grown-ups do bad things, especially when alcohol is involved. So, that sort of makes Zach her cousin. Although, her Aunt Amanda said not to worry about it because it wouldn't be incestuous, but Ariel had no idea what she meant. When she tried to ask her dad what auntie Amanda meant by that, he just got really pale before saying a lot of things to Aunt Amanda that Ariel is not allowed to repeat.

Aunt Amanda is cool but a little strange. She likes to eat things like peanut butter covered jalapenos, but that's probably because she's pregnant with Zach's little sister or brother. However, Aunt Amanda does let Ariel color some of the sketches she drawls and was the first one to notice that Ariel loves to draw and paint. She's a fashion designer or according to Zack's Daddy Marc, she's trying to be a fashion designer. He says she's not a real designer until she has her first fashion show. That's supposed to happen in two days during Fashion Week.

From what Ariel remembers from last February's Fashion Week, this was the time of the year where everyone went crazy, and there were lots of people playing dress-up. She likes kid's Fashion Week better than grown-ups Fashion Week because during kids Fashion Week she gets to dress like a Princess. But grown-ups Fashion Week comes first. Because her dad, Zack's dad, who works with her dad, and Aunt Amanda have "moved into the MOAT offices" she and Zach are staying with her Uncle Justin.

Uncle Justin is really her cousin, but Justin said it was okay to call him that because he was closer in age to her mom then his actual sister, Christina.

After a dinner of broccoli, carrots, and grilled chicken strips, she and Zach were laying on the futon together for their bedtime story. Ariel wanted him to read the Little Mermaid to her again, but Justin wouldn't do it. He wouldn't read any fairytale stories to her. Ariel vaguely remembers that he used to, but he doesn't anymore and she doesn't really know why.

"I am not reading you another princess story. Even though you are three years old, I think you should know that happily ever after is full of— happily ever after is not a real thing, and love at first sight is ridiculous. I would be a bad uncle if I kept reading you stuff like this. I'm sure you have a Dora the Explorer book here somewhere." Justin told her as he started rummaging through her overnight bag for another book.

"Mommy and Daddy are still together, and they love each other. That means happily ever after is real." Ariel argued with her uncle.

"Every rule has an exception and Betty and Daniel are always the exception. Of course, it took your Mommy and Daddy forever to figure out that they were in love with each other, and even then they were- they didn't go about things in the best way and let's leave it at that."

Ariel finds it weird that nobody will tell her how her Mommy and Daddy got together. Every time, she asked about it everybody changes the subject. It's almost as bad as when she asked her parents about how Aunt Amanda became pregnant with Zach's little brother or sister. At least then her Aunt Amanda told her the truth about that.

"My Mommy Amanda loves Daddy Tyler and Daddy Marc loves Daddy Cliff." Zach said from beside her. Uncle Justin just stared at him for a moment.

"There are so many ways I can respond to that, but I cannot say most of it to three-year-olds. So, yes, your parents were the lucky ones, even if it took everyone a little while to figure things out. But at the same time, your Aunt Savannah left your Uncle Matt for the bodyguard."

"We are not allowed to talk about that, especially because Daddy Tyler had to go to Rio to make sure uncle Matt doesn't drown in liquor." Zach said as he wrapped his arms around his teddy bear. Uncle Justin shook his head.

"Pretending that bad things don't happen does not do you any good, especially with parents who tell you everything else, even when they shouldn't. It gives you unrealistic expectations." Justin told the two.

"What does "unrealistic expectations" mean?" Ariel asked her uncle, confused. Sometimes, he uses words that she does not understand.

"It means thinking that something good can happen to you when it never will," he explained.

"But Mommy says anything is possible." Ariel told her uncle, a little worried because she is sure her mommy would not lie to her.

"In a way, she's right. Anything is possible, but that doesn't mean that it will always happen. Not everybody is going to meet Prince Charming or in the case of the story you want to read, Prince Eric. Some of us are just destined to be brokenhearted." Justin looked sad.

"You're sad because you don't have a Prince?" Ariel asked, slightly confused.

"You are going to drive your teacher crazy in preschool." Justin mumbled under breath. "I don't want a Prince. Some people don't want princes at all, and some actually want princesses." He told her with a sigh.

"But you don't like princesses." Ariel said it as if it was obvious.

"Sometimes, I like princesses. Although usually, I like princes or I used to. I'm not sure that you remember him, but I used to have a Prince named Austin. He left me for a princess. After that, I really don't feel like spending time with princes or princesses. It's better this way." He explained with a smile that even Ariel knew was not real.

"But you're sad." Zach said from beside her.

Zach was always good at noticing stuff like that. Last week when Clara from daycare spilled paint on her drawing, Zach gave her his cookies and then poured paint on Clara. Even though they're no longer allowed in daycare because of that, she still happy that he did it.

"I'm not sad. Some people don't get fairytales. I've accepted that." Justin told the two.

"Everybody should get a happily ever after." She told her uncle, and Zach nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Ariel, sometimes there is no happily ever after. That's why I don't want to read to you the Little Mermaid or Cinderella or anything else featuring a Disney Princess. Your mom and I are going to have to have a very long talk about appropriate role models and gender stereotyping." Justin told her as he held up a copy of Sleeping Beauty as he wrinkled his nose.

"But if I find you a prince, you will read The Little Mermaid to me again?" That's when Uncle Justin put his head in his hands.

"If you find me my very own Prince Charming, I will read you whatever you want." He said with a sigh. That's when Ariel decided that she was going to do just that.

* * *

The next day, Ariel and Zach started working on their mission to find Uncle Justin his very own Prince Charming. She and Zach put a list together with the help of Aunt Amanda and Mr. Cliff because Zach tells his Daddy Cliff everything and Aunt Amanda was just there. They decided that the guy had to dress well and be nice to everybody. He also had to like both her and Zach because Uncle Justin could not be with someone who did not like them. The person should also like the same things that Uncle Justin likes, like that Horse Story show that she is not allowed to watch and acting. Aunt Amanda also suggested that he should like bow pops too, and Uncle Cliff just gave her a strange look before he started laughing.

Because of what happened in daycare last week, she and Zach were at Amanda's workshop playing dress-up and Mr. Cliff was taking pictures and video for Daddy's magazine and website. Okay, they were getting ready for Fashion Week, but Ariel still thinks they're playing dress-up. Zach was currently wearing one of his mommy's latest creations. Zach liked playing dress-up, but Ariel preferred drawing. Most people ignored her as she sat on the side drawing pictures of everything, which was fine with her. However, there was one person who always made time to color with her, Mr. Randy.

He kind of look like the guy from the high school musical movies that Zach's dad Marc lets them watch all the time and that Zach's mom has a really big crush on. Mr. Cliff says that Randy is supposed to be the face of the MOAT Collection by Amanda Sommers (that's Aunt Amanda's designer name). They met a couple of weeks ago, when Auntie Amanda was deciding who would be in her fashion show.

She was drawing a picture of one of Auntie Amanda's pretty dresses and he told her that he liked her picture. Whenever he came to play dress-up with Aunt Amanda, he would color with her afterwards. So far, she knew that Mister Randy didn't really like playing dress-up, unless a play was involved, but he told her that playing dress-up with Aunt Amanda was better than "asking people if they want fries with that" and living with a stepdad who doesn't let him be himself. He likes musicals and plays just like Uncle Justin.

"What are you working on today?" He asked, sitting down next to her with a plate of Apple slices for her snack. Sometimes he would bring her cookies, but he wasn't allowed to eat those too much.

"Uncle Justin. I told you that he works with my best friend Zach's daddy and my daddy at MOAT." She said pointing to Zach who was currently being chased around the studio by Aunt Amanda and Mr. Cliff. All the other models were on break.

"I thought you told me that your friend was Mister St. Paul's son?" Mr. Randy asked a little confused.

"He is. Zach has three dads. Mr. Cliff is married to Mr. Marc, who is my Uncle Justin's boss." Ariel said, as she continued coloring.

"You don't find that weird at all? You're okay with that?" Ariel just shrugged, in response to his question. It wasn't weird to her. As long as she could remember Zach had three daddies that all loved him very much.

"Some people say mean things to Mr. Cliff and Mr. Marc that I'm not allowed to repeat, but I don't understand why. Aunt Alexis and Aunt Hilda both say that the person you love doesn't change who you are. My Aunt Alexis used to be my Uncle Alex, and my Uncle Justin likes princes more than princesses. This is normal for me." Mister Randy just laughed at her.

"I wish I had a family like yours when I was your age. I wish I had a family like yours when I was in high school. Maybe I would have acknowledged that I like princes earlier." Mister Randy told her with the type of smile her dad uses when he has to spend too much time with Uncle Tyler's biological dad.

"What does acknowledge mean?" Ariel asked slightly confused.

"That means that I wish I accepted it earlier." He explained.

"You like princes?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, but not that many people know that. My mom wants grandkids and star college athletes don't like princes. It's better if I don't tell that many people."

"Zach's Daddy Marc has a mom like that. That's why Zach has a Nana Willy, instead. But she buys him lots of nice toys, so it's okay." Ariel explains.

"It's good that he has a Nana Willy then," Randy said with a smile as he picked up a blue color pencil. (Aunt Amanda got her the good stuff to play with at her studio.)

"You should meet my uncle Justin. He likes princes too until Mr. Austin left him for a Princess." Ariel suggested because she's pretty sure Uncle Justin would probably like Mr. Randy. "Aunt Hilda said that Mr. Austin left Uncle Justin for a Princess because his stepdad is a home-phobic- word I'm not allowed to repeat."

"I don't think your uncle will be happy that you're trying to set him up with complete strangers," Mister Randy said with a laugh. "Or telling me exactly how bad his last relationship was."

"You're not a stranger. You color with me all the time." Ariel said, giving him a very strange look.

"Eat your Apple slices." He said, pushing the plate to her as he went back to coloring. A few minutes later Uncle Justin walked into the room to pick her up for the afternoon.

"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing?" He asked in between checking emails.

"Drawing and having apples with Mr. Randy. Mr. Cliff said that he is the new face of the MOAT collection. How can something have a new face?" She asked slightly confused. No one will really explain that to her.

"It's just an expression, Ariel." Mr. Randy said looking up from his drawing causing Uncle Justin to drop his phone and the bags that he was carrying.

"Randy?"

"I guess you're the Uncle Justin that works at a fashion magazine, who Ariel talks about all the time. It makes sense. Although, I had no idea you had a sister old enough to have a four-year-old. Actually, I had no idea you have a sister." Randy said trying to help Justin with his stuff, but he wouldn't let him.

"We weren't exactly friends for that long. I wasn't good enough for you and your little friends in high school. There was a lot of stuff that you never learned about me because you didn't want to be my friend any longer." Her uncle Justin said upset.

"The only sister I have, that I am aware of, will not be three until November, and you were long gone before my mom remarried and she was born. Technically, Ariel is my cousin, but it's weird for her to call me that considering the fact that I am 16 years older than her. I am closer in age to my aunt then my sister." Justin explained.

"Yes, the joys of divorce and remarriage. Considering I have a stepsister who has a son that is two years older than me, as well as, a two-year-old brother I understand. I didn't want to say anything that would offend you."

"Well at least, you have learned not to say stupid things." Justin said as he started to put Ariel's toys in her bag.

"I know. I said a lot of dumb things to you in high school. I'm sorry. I did like you and maybe I still do, because according to Ariel, you have gotten more awesome in the last five years." For a second, Justin smiled, but then it fell away.

"I was just stupid, and I panicked because there was a lot of stuff going on in my head that I wasn't ready to accept about myself. It was easier to take things out on you. By the time I realized I was listening to the wrong people you were gone." Mister Randy said sadly.

"My cell phone number is still the same even if the phone is not. You could've called." Uncle Justin said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think about that. There were two rumors going around school after you left. Half the school believed that you finally got into the New York school of the Performing Arts. The other half of the school thought you were tired of being bullied and your mom decided to send you to Catholic school. Regardless of which version was true I didn't think that you would want to talk to me again. I was a complete as— synonym for donkey— to you."

"Yes, you were. You were an absolute donkey-hole to me." Her Uncle Justin said with a smile.

"Ya, I really was. I did try to make it up to you by taking care of the idiot and former friend of mine who got you elected as homecoming queen."

"Please tell me you have a video file of that?" Her uncle asked, in a happy voice.

"Of course, I will send you the video file." Mr. Randy smiled back.

"Nice to know that enough people missed me to start ridiculous rumors about me. I didn't leave because of the idiots at our old school because they weren't worth it. Also, I never did get into the "fame" school. I transferred to Crescent Academy."

"You mean the private school with the best drama program in Manhattan, if not the entire state. How could you get a scholarship there and not get accepted to the fame school?" Randy asked in complete shock.

"My aunt's husband and Ariel's dad is Daniel Meade, and he adores me and therefore he pays for my school. I'm currently at the ultra-posh University of Manhattan part-time because of him. Also, the father of his old business partner Wilhelmina Slater- Owens was on the board, and she wanted me to be her assistant. It was easier for me to work here part-time if I was in private school and she wanted me to go to the best."

"You used to work for Wilhelmina Slater, and you survived? Most of the older models that I work with have panic attacks and stories about her. Did she really try to do a photo shoot outside during a blizzard?"

"I worked for Wilhelmina Slater-Owens. She was much mellower after the wedding and the birth of her grandson, Zach. The blizzard thing was just a rumor, mostly." Justin said with a shrug as he was starting to become more comfortable talking to Mr. Randy.

"My coloring break will be over soon, but maybe I can take you and Ariel for hot chocolate later and we can catch up. I think I owe you chocolate for being an absolute pri— word I can't same front of the three-year-old – to you in high school. We can catch up." He suggested.

"Can Zach come too?" Ariel asked because she goes nowhere without Zach.

"Of course,"

"We can't right now. It's fashion week or almost fashion week. The MODE Collection launches in two days along with the MODE Fashion Bible app that I created. I don't have time for chocolate or much of anything else until probably October." Justin said a little annoyed, before adding, "Besides, you owe me tickets to a hot Broadway show, not just hot chocolate."

"I'll take that as a rain check, but just until I can get the right tickets." Mr. Randy said just as Aunt Amanda dragged Justin a way to help her with playing dress-up. She couldn't find the right shoes for one of her outfits. Ariel finished her apples as Mr. Randy asked her all sorts of questions about her uncle Justin, like what play he wanted to see (the glass one with the guy who plays Mr. Spock). She's pretty sure that Mr. Randy likes Uncle Justin because he Staring at him the entire time. That's when Ariel got the idea that Mr. Randy would make a wonderful Prince for Uncle Justin. Now she was just going to need some help from Zach and his daddy, one of them, anyway

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The play that Ariel is referring to is The Glass Menagerie, which is currently on Broadway. That's pretty much the entire reason why this chapter takes place during September 2013, instead of a year later.


	3. Part Three: Don't Tell Daniel that the Model Broke Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Okay, for those of you reading my Ugly Betty story Alex Suarez I apologize. I really should be working on an update for that story, but after staring at the computer for two hours without writing anything of any substance, I decided to work on this story instead.

 

 

Breathe in, breathe out. Do not think about Randy. Do not let anybody realize how seeing him again has affecting you. Do not think about three weeks of crying your eyes out or having to go to a hot Broadway show with your mom, because the bastard suddenly decided that you were not worth hanging out with anymore. Do not think about two years of giving each other broken looks from across the halls until you finally transferred to private school. He didn’t want to be your friend (not that you really want to be just his friend, but whatever).

 

Definitely, do not think about the fact that he has managed to get hotter with time or that he actually apologized for being a dick to you for most of high school. Definitely, do not think about the fact that he likes to color with Ariel and actually gets her to eat something other than goldfish crackers for her afternoon snack. (Her eating habits are horrible. Yet, she is so tiny.)

 

Do not think about the fact that Austin hated spending time with Ariel or Eric and was convinced that his aunt asked him to babysit so much so they wouldn’t have any time for each other. Only in hindsight does Justin realize how screwed up and unequal that particular relationship really was.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. Think happy thoughts, like all the free samples that he is going to get over the next couple of days. The Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein people love him, so he’s bound to get a lot of nice things. Also, Cliff knows somebody who managed to somehow convince his favorite actor to RSVP for the MODE show. (After the first unisex mode show five years ago, MODE had become a gender equal fashion magazine. It was one of the reasons why MODE was surviving. According to certain rumors he heard when he was visiting his aunt in Jersey, Isabella’s days as a print fashion magazine were numbered. Even after the move to New Jersey to save money, the magazine was barely surviving. MODE, on the other hand, was adapting to the brave new world by developing apps and coming up with their own clothing label.)

 

Justin was positive no one knew how much he was effected by seeing Randy again. He played it off as cool as possible. While in Amanda's workshop, Justin forced himself to focus on Fashion Week and everything related.

 

That fallacy lasted until he ended up in Marc’s office with the kids and food for Marc. Considering it was Fashion Week, this may be his first and only meal of the day. Marc doesn’t always eat unless you put food in front of him or he has to feed Zach. Marc is really good at taking care of other people, but horrible at taking care of himself.

 

Because Daniel's current assistant was absolutely hopeless and Justin ended up doing half of his work, he had no choice but to drop off a sandwich for Daniel because his aunt would seriously hurt him, if his uncle starved to death. Because of this, Ariel had time to tell Marc things that Justin did not want his friend to know (like everything related to the Randy thing). She had lots of time because of certain comments she made to her father this morning that pretty much guaranteed that Daniel was not going to let Justin out of his office without a lecture. Ariel told Daniel about the "fairytale freak out" the night before, which resulted in Daniel handing him a bunch of stories that were not traditional fairytales that he actually wrote himself.

 

At first, Justin thought they were regular children’s books until he started flipping through the titles. He’s not sure anybody would actually publish a children’s story called _My Aunt Used to be My Uncle_. Daniel must have had somebody in graphics put the books together. Ariel and Eric are completely spoiled by Daniel. So of course, he would make them their own children’s books. Justin is well aware that his uncle rather be doing anything else than working at Mode. The only reason why Daniel is still the EIC of this magazine is Ariel and Eric. Otherwise, he would have done something like convincing Betty to move to London or something.

 

Also, because of his rant against fairytales yesterday he also had to listen to Daniel, of all people, give him a relationship talk. His entire family is a little worried that he has pretty much stopped dating because of the entire Austin debacle. There have been a few one-offs but nothing that could actually be classified as a relationship by any definition of the term. Today he got the talk about Sofia/morning show fiasco. Last week, he had to listen to the Molly talk. The week before that was the Renée talk. Despite the fact that each story is about a different woman they’re essentially the same: Daniel thought that he found the woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, but it didn’t work out and then he did meet the woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. If he stayed locked in his apartment, in Player purgatory, or level VII and he never would have found his true happiness with Betty. Justin never has the heart to point out that during all three of these fiascoes Betty was by his side the entire time. He loved his Uncle Daniel. It’s just that the guy doesn’t always get it.

 

By the time he got back to Marc’s office, the new mistress of the MODE closet, Jaya, had taken baby girl, and the future fashion model to play in the closet. Other than Justin she was the other designated babysitter because she was a preschool teacher in a former career life. She watches the closet and the babies. (Daniel and Wilhelmina converted part of the sex dungeon into a play room for the kids. There’s something creepily poetic about Bradford and Faye’s grandchildren playing together in their secret love nest.)

 

“While you were helping Daniel tie his shoes, I heard something very interesting from Ariel.” Marc started in a singsong voice. He just knew this was going to be bad.

 

“Daniel’s not that incompetent. He does pull his own weight around here.” Justin said, defended his uncle.

 

“Look, I know that Daniel knows what he’s doing. I was his assistant for a few months, and we have worked together for nearly 8 years. But even you have to acknowledge that he rather be downstairs in the closet, playing with Ariel and Zach.” Marc explained.

 

“You rather be downstairs with Ariel and Zach.” Justin said as he grabbed his sandwich and carrot sticks.

 

“Only because Zach really does have a flair for style.” Marc said with a laugh, “I asked Jaya to do babysitting duty because we need to talk without inquisitive three-year-olds around.”

 

“You’re not going to give me a ‘you need to move on’ speech because of my fairytale rant yesterday? I just got one from Daniel.” Justin asked resign.

 

“No. I don’t like most fairytales myself on principal because there always about the girl getting Prince Charming and not the stable boy or his handsome but rugged best friend.” Justin could not help but laugh at that.

 

“I think Daniel wrote a children’s book like that.” He said, handing Marc the book called _Prince Charming Prefers Steve_.

 

“I’m not surprised and considering our family, this is probably necessary.” Marc said as he placed the book on his desk and Justin went back to eating. He was starved.

 

“Look. Ariel mentioned that her friend Mr. Randy, who went to high school with you, would be perfect for you 'because he likes princes too, but not that many people know that because he has a mean mommy and athletes are not supposed to like princes'.” Justin really would have liked for Marc to have not told him that while he was eating. He choked on a carrot stick.

 

“Okay, that answers the question about if it was that Randy.” Marc said, handing him a fresh bottle of water.

 

“She actually told you that?” Justin asked once his breathing returned to normal.

 

“Along with the fact that he kept asking about you after you went to make sure that this fashion show will not be a repeat of the fast food chic thing of six years ago. He also asked what Broadway show you want to see to make up for what he did to you in high school.” Marc told him, and that really did sound like something Ariel would say.

 

“It wasn't anything big," Justin said nonchalantly. "He apologized and asked if he could take me and Ariel for hot chocolate.”

 

“And you said no!” Marc asked slightly shocked. “I’m a happily married man. I need to live vicariously through someone."

 

“If you’re happily married, you don’t need to live vicariously through anyone.” Justin quipped. “Yes.  I said no. One apology isn’t going to make me forget everything. Besides I’m not going down that road again.”

 

“What exactly did he say?” Marc asked, and Justin felt he had no choice but to recount the entire conversation.

 

“Okay, now I know what’s going on. The poor guy was the victim of the unfortunate combination of teenage hormones and internalized homophobia.” Marc explained.

 

“What?” Justin asked.

 

“The guy realize that he liked you in a not platonic way and completely panicked, so he broke up with you in the worst way possible.” Marc said grabbing a carrot stick.

 

“We were not dating. We were just friends.” Justin said defensively. Although looking back on it now, it was probably closer to dating than Justin was able to acknowledge back then.

 

“Yet, your aunt and my esteemed boss were “just friends”, and they are now married with two children. Amanda and I were “just friends”, and we had Zach together without in vitro.” Marc told him, complete with his normal ‘are you kidding me look’.

 

“I personally believe that Zach’s conception was the result of alcohol and a Jennifer Lopez movie,” Justin quipped. He still repressing the conversation that they had about Zach’s conception four years ago. That was the most embarrassing conversation of his entire life.

“That is complete blasphemy, it was a Madonna movie, but our ending is so much better.” Marc told him with mock offense.

 

“Sometimes friendship is only friendship.” Justin said before receiving 'the glare'.

 

“Okay, so maybe it was more than just friendship, and we were both too young to figure that out, but he hurt me and I'm still dealing with the Austin fallout.” Justin explained in defeat. Marc knew him too well for him to be easily fooled.

 

“Forget about Austin because he's not worth missing out on something good. Also, this guy actually apologize for being an idiot.” Marc argued. “If Cliff did not accept my apology, I wouldn’t be happily married right now.”

 

“Please do not make me listen to that story again. You repeated every year on your anniversary.”

 

“I didn’t do it last year, and that’s not even the real story. It’s the edited for content version that we tell the kids.” Marc said in his own defense.

 

“Because Cliff would not let you,” he shot back. “Why are you so interested in my sex life?” When Marc opens his mouth wide in shock, Justin realize he said the wrong thing. “I mean, why do you care so much that I said no to hot chocolate.”

 

“Please we all know he meant “coffee”, but there were small children around. We all know you can use some “coffee”.” Justin just glared at Marc for that comment.

 

“Okay, you don’t have to go with him for hot chocolate or "coffee" but you need to be civil and maybe spending time with him would make that easier.” Marc said, taking another bite of his salad.

 

“I was civil. I was very civil. We chatted about the weirdness of blended families.” Justin said defensively. It was sort of true.

 

“I’d don’t believe you, especially because Cliff sent me a text message about you almost hyperventilating earlier. He was tempted to give you Zachary’s asthma inhaler.” The strange thing is Justin is not entirely sure that Marc is joking.

 

“That’s so did not happen.” Marc just glared at him.

 

“Cliff sent video footage. It’s moments like these I wish you would have showed me a picture of your Randy before we decided to make him the face of the MODE Collection. If you can’t be a grown up around the guy that broke your heart in high school due to internalized homophobia we all know your uncle will fire him. Everybody knows what he did to Gio.” Marc had a very valid point.

 

“Seriously why did it take them so long?” he heard Marc's husband said from the doorway

 

“What are you doing here?” Marc asked as he went to kiss his husband.

 

“Zach left his asthma inhaler.”

 

“I keep an extra here," Marc said shaking his head.

 

“I know that, but I think this was Amanda’s way of kicking me out. She’s freaking out about the show.” That doesn’t surprise Justin at all, considering the phone call he got from Amanda asking him to pick up the kids.

 

“Of course, she did.” Marc said with a unhappy sigh as he put the cover back on his half eaten salad. “There goes breakfast/lunch/dinner. Okay, I have a crazy and pregnant designer to talk down from the edge and a meeting with the junior editors about who’s covering which fashion shoot in less than 10 minutes.” Marc grabbed his iPad for the meeting.

 

“Can you please tell Justin the real story of how you forgave me for being a complete dick and cheating on you? That way Justin will go out for 'hot chocolate' with the guy who sort of broke his heart in high school, and we will not have to worry about Daniel firing the face of our campaign.” Marc asked his husband, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

 

“I don’t think of that incident as cheating. I think of it as self-sabotage.” He joked before adding, “Once we got back together, anyway.”

 

“You are not going to let me out of here without hearing this story?” Justin asked once Marc was gone.

 

“I’m doing this for me. I don’t want to reshoot everything if your overprotective uncle fires one of the models.”

 

“I’m a professional.” Okay, now Cliff is giving him the look.

 

"You tell me about why you were freaking out and I will tell you the real story of why I gave Marc a second chance.”

 

“Okay,” Justin said in resignation.

XXx

_A/N:_ _This is a shorter chapter then I intended because I just felt like the whole flashback deserves its own chapter._


	4. Part Four: I Just Emailed To Say I Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Cliff and Marc got back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews keep me in the creative happy place.  
> Warning: There is a lot of hard language in this chapter including the use of a homophobic slur. Normally, I don't write out this word but in the context I think the character would use the word to prove his point.

_Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews keep me in the creative happy place._

_Warning: There is a lot of hard language in this chapter including the use of a homophobic slur. Normally, I don't write out this word but in the context I think the character would use the word to prove his point._

**Part Four: I Just Emailed To Say I Fucked Up**

 

**December 28, 2009**

 

“I’m not going to your New Year's party, Kristen. I don’t even know why I’m helping you shop for it.” Cliff said to his friend Kristen, who happens to be the managing creative supervisor at Isabella.

He navigated the aisles of Whole Foods for her annual New Year’s party. Lately, he had been spending much of his time with her, due to the fact he does most of his work at Isabella now. Mostly because he doesn’t want to see certain idiots at MODE.  Kristin believed she has the right to force him to help her shop for her party. He still doesn’t know why he came along with her, when he rather be moping at home watching My Best Friend’s Wedding and others similarly themed movies because he somehow managed to get his heartbroken again by another idiot.

 

No, actually Marc was an idiot, this guy was an absolute dick.

 

After the Marc debacle and becoming best friends with the gym down the street, he thought that he had met a nice guy that would not run away to get a blow job from someone else the moment things got serious. Unfortunately, it turned out that this time around Cliff was the blow job guy. On Christmas day, he discovered that his boyfriend of three months was actually married to a woman, who he had two kids in Jersey with. He doesn’t want to recount the details of how he found out that he was a complete fool, but he wasn't going back and he definitely wasn't taking the guys call us because he wasn't sorry.

 

Okay, he was sorry but only because he got caught.

 

“So you have an excuse to be in the potato chip aisle.” Kristen quipped, which cause Cliff to deliberately move the cart back to the produce section. He was trying to avoid stress eating.

 

It was funny; last year’s breakup with Marc drove him to the gym. This year’s breakup with the closet case bank executive was driving him to undo all that hard work. Of course, last year he was angry. This year, he was guilty, and he has a tendency to stress eat when he was guilty.

 

“Also, you’re going to my party. I’m your best friend; I’m not going to let you be alone on New Year’s in your apartment watching bad romantic comedies. I didn’t let you do it last year, and I won’t let you do it this year, and you had a much better reason last year.”

 

Cliff just glared at her for bringing that up. He doesn’t want to think about Marc asking him to marry him just because he completely fucked up by blowing the neighbor. Although in the grand scheme of things; at least, Marc fucked him over before they got married. That thought just made him think of the idiot’s wife, who has no idea how her husband of six years was picking up random guys all over Manhattan. At least, Marc told him the truth in the end.

 

“I really don’t want to spend another New Year’s party listening to your wonderful friends making snide comments about my stupid taste in men.” He adored Kristen, but other than her girlfriend, most of the other people in her life were unbelievably shallow and condescending. At least his ex-boyfriend was a good person underneath the facade (when he wasn’t getting blown by the neighbor). These people had no redeeming qualities.

 

“I don’t think they said anything snide about Wilhelmina’s lap boy, to your face, anyway. I specifically told them not to even though everybody in the fashion community knows he’s commitment phobic as well as terrified of leaving his comfort zone. I told you what happened last spring when he flaked on Vogue because Wilhelmina promised him something better, but never delivered.” Cliff heard about that for weeks. She told him that so he could laugh at his ex’s misery, but it just made him sad. Marc was talented, but he didn’t always believe in himself. For a beautiful person, Marc had horrible self-esteem.

 

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure your boyfriend cheated on you because he panicked and realized that he didn’t deserve you. I think he was trying to give you a reason to break up with him.” This is why sometimes Cliff hated his best friend because she’s too good at knowing what he’s thinking when he doesn’t tell her. She also has this nasty habit of saying this stuff out loud. The woman has no filter.

 

“You never met him, so how would you know?” He asked as he threw a bunch of spinach in the cart. It would make a nice dip.

 

“I think he said hi to me at Fashion Week last September.” He just rolled his eyes at Kristen's smart remark.

 

“Still not the point. Do you really think talking about the Marc situation is going to get me to come to your party?” He asked, placing a bag of apples in her cart.

 

“Technically he did screw you over less than the last guy. At least he’d told you up front that he was a bastard.” That comment just got her another glare from him. “You need to come to my party just to spite the newest asshole who did not realize that you are the most fabulous man in the universe. You look great, and you should show it off. Besides, I have this friend.”

 

“No more of your friends. Last time I went on a blind date set up by you, I ended up chained to a radiator. Actually, no more dating, I’m done.” Cliff said, tossing his hands against his chest.

 

“I had no idea he was into that sort of thing, and it’s still better than finding out your boyfriend has a wife. I think my taste is better than yours. You have met my fiancé. She is the most wonderful woman in the universe.” She really was that wonderful. Cliff really doesn’t know how somebody as outrageous as Kristen is engaged to a sweet little gynecologist. The fact that they have a child together was even scarier.

 

“I don’t want to hear it Kristen.” He said, cutting her off as he started to walk towards the potato chip aisle. He needed junk food to put up with this woman. Of course, because he was so wrapped up in his fight with Kristen that he ran into some poor guy obviously arguing with his pregnant girlfriend or wife about not being able to find cayenne pepper and dill pickle flavored potato chips at Whole Foods.

 

Cliff was sure the woman was pregnant because no one else would want something like that. Maybe, if he wasn’t having that type of conversation and Cliff himself wasn’t so wrapped up in arguing with Kristen then he would have realized exactly, who he ran into before the guy managed to spill his latte on him. He would have run the other way, maybe.

 

“Amanda, this is why I try not to give into all your cravings. I just ran into some cute guy at Whole Foods, and now he’s covered in my latte. No, that’s not a euphemism Amanda.” That’s when Cliff realized that he literally ran into his ex-boyfriend and that the guy did not recognize him.

 

He should be upset about the fact that his ex thought that he was cute now that he was less fat, except he wasn’t. It made him feel warm in his chess which was bad. Really, he thought that he was over Marc.

 

“Just because you’re pregnant that doesn’t mean you can eat all the time.” He absently grabbed a package of Wet Ones out of his attaché bag to hand to Cliff without even bothering to look up from his cell phone. That was such a Marc thing to do.

 

“Carrot sticks and salads are still your friend, but now you get to eat cheese for the calcium. The baby will only weigh about 7 pounds at most. You will have to lose the rest of weight after he or she is born.”

 

“Of course, you would be worried about that.” Cliff remarked under breath as he started dabbing at the latte.

 

“Cliff?” Marc said his name as a question as he finally looked up from his phone.

 

“It’s harder to recognize me 50 pounds lighter.” He joked as he cleaned the coffee from his new jacket. He doesn’t know why because he sure this will need a trip to the dry cleaners.

 

“It also helps that he’s letting me dress him now.” Kristen said beside him.

 

“That's because losing weight is expensive.” He said in all seriousness.

 

“And she gets lots of free samples.” Marc added as he grabbed another wipe to clean up the coffee. “You’re Kristen Rodriguez-Menendez of Isabella, right? According to the rumor mill, your Christie Brinkley look-alike boss is planning to make you the new creative director.”

 

“And you are Marc St. James, current assistant to Daniel Meade after turning down the job of a lifetime at Vogue because Wilhelmina Slater lied to you again. You are also the guy who broke my best friend’s heart by proposing after getting a BJ from your neighbor because the thought of committing to anything other than your witch of a boss scares the hell out of you.” Like he said earlier, she has no filter. She also hates Wilhelmina. It was probably worse because they were drinking right before this little shopping trip.

 

“Back off, Kristen,” Cliff mumbled under breath.

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it. I just mean that he’s wasting his talents just being an assistant when we could actually use somebody like him at Isabella.” Why doesn’t it surprise Cliff at all that she’s trying to recruit Marc for Isabella with insults?

 

“Marc, are you still there?” He could vaguely hear Amanda ask over the phone, although, that is probably because she was yelling. “You’re ignoring me and the baby and I don’t like that. The baby wants chocolate jalapeno bread with cinnamon cream cheese.”

 

“Yes, Amanda I’m still here and no, I’m not going to get you jalapeno bread and cinnamon cream cheese. It’s not good for you to eat stuff like that.” Marc said, returning his attention to Amanda. “You went through half a bottle of Rolaids or whatever the last time you had anything spicy. Yes, I will pick up another bottle. I ran into Cliff. Yes, he is the hot guy I was talking about earlier.” Marc said, rolling his eyes as Amanda obviously said something to him that Cliff could not hear. “So now that he’s hot you’re saying it was a complete mistake for me to fuck him over. When I was being an absolute idiot you were encouraging me.” Okay, it shocked Cliff to hear Marc talk about himself like that. Did he really feel that way about the demise of their relationship?

 

“Oh my God, I’m not that shallow. I’m still not getting you the jalapeno bread, and I don’t even know if they have cinnamon cream cheese here. They only sell foods that are actually good for you. No, they don’t sell flaming hot Cheetos here.” At that point, Marc almost looked ready to cry.

 

“When my girlfriend was pregnant with our daughter, I learned to just give her whatever she wanted.” Kristen mumbled as she looked on amused. He should just walk away and leave Marc to this private conversation, but for some reason, he couldn’t.

 

“No, I’m not going to go to another store to get you something that will just give you heartburn. Amanda, I will call you later. Yes, I am going to apologize. No, I’m not going to get you pickle ice cream either.” Marc ended the call.

 

“Really, you should just get her the ice cream.” Kristen said, laughing the entire time.

 

“I kind of agree with Kristen. I remember that Amanda can be very scary if you eat her last chocolate.” Cliff said with a fake shiver.

 

“She’s worse now. Honestly, I think she’s making half of the stuff up to get back at me for getting her pregnant in the first place.” That’s when his mouth opened wide in astonishment. “I probably should not have told you that.”

 

“You got Amanda pregnant?” Cliff asked in absolute shock. He wasn’t expecting that possibility, despite the fact that Kristen and her girlfriend got pregnant via anonymous sperm donor. But children are a lifetime commitment, and after what happened last year, Cliff could not see Marc wanting something like that. He was never the white picket fence type.

 

“Yes,” Marc answered simply.

 

“How?”

 

“The usual way.” He quips.

 

“You can barely afford rent with what Wilhelmina pays you, let alone in vitro.” Cliff said without thinking.

 

“I meant the usual way straight people do it.” Marc clarified.

 

“You know if it was anybody else but Amanda, I would be completely shocked.” But he knew Amanda was different. Mark completely adored Amanda. He could see it happening with her despite the fact that he was sure Mark was a Kinsey six. “I mean, you actually started vomiting after the prom incident, and I was sure that was the first and only time you have ever touched a vagina.”

 

“Wait, I swore I told you about the thing with Jody or whatever her name is.” Kristen loved bringing up the rumor that Marc had sex with the female head of the YETI program just to get a job interview.

 

“I didn’t believe it was actually true. Marc is like a Kinsey six,” Cliff spluttered.

 

“More like a five. I don’t want to talk about it.” Marc remarked darkly.

 

“That was true?” Cliff asked, and Marc just stared at the ground. “Wait, I don’t want to know. This encounter is starting to make what happened on Christmas look less awkward by comparison.”

 

“Nothing can make finding out your boyfriend of three months has a wife and two kids less awkward.” At that point, Cliff is pretty sure Marc referred to the guy as an asshole, along with a few other choice expletives, but he is not sure.

 

“Although your ex-boyfriend who cheated on you and then propose suddenly going straight and knocks up some random girl comes in a close second on the awkward scale.” Kristen joked.

 

“Still gay--mostly,” Marc said glaring at Kristen. “Also, it was not some random girl, it was my best friend Amanda.”

 

“So was this one of those ‘we are both 35 and hopelessly single, so let’s have a kid together’ things? If you are going to do something like that, don’t you think you should at least wait until you’re no longer an assistant for Satan the diva?” Kristen asked nastily. Cliff was thinking something similar but was too polite to ask, especially in such insinuate way.

 

“I am nowhere near 35, and I work for Daniel Meade now. Also, it was like we both got dumped and drunk or it was more like she got dumped and we were both drinking.” Okay, considering that Amanda once tried to give him a lap dance when she was completely wasted he could see this happening.

 

“That’s how my sister got her daughter.” Kristen quipped.

 

“And I’m getting her out of here before she starts talking about that. It’s not a pretty conversation.” Cliff said trying to move Kristen away from his ex-boyfriend.

 

“I’m not going to make a scene at Whole Foods about that bastard who got my baby sister pregnant and ran away. I mean, at least he’s here looking for pickle flavored ice cream and jalapeno bread.” That may be the nicest thing Kristen has ever said about Marc.

 

“Has your friend already hit the wine sample bar?” Marc whispered in his ear.

 

“No, but we did come from the bar,” Cliff said trying to make it seem like he was not being affected by Marc’s warm breath on his neck.

 

“That explains so much.”

 

“What I was trying to say is I like you. If you ever get tired of being Wilhelmina Slater’s lapdog let me know. She said, throwing a business card at Marc and Cliff decided it was definitely time to leave. Hopefully, he would not run into his ex-boyfriend again for another year. Although knowing Kristen she really would hire Marc just to drive him crazy.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

**The Present**

 

“Okay, that sounds nothing like Marc’s usual story of the happy meeting in the potato chip aisle involving him apologizing profusely and going to coffee afterwards.”

 

“Kristen said that she would hurt him if he included her in the story of how we got back together. She doesn’t want people to know she has a warm squishy center underneath the fashion diva persona.” Justin has met the Isabela creative director a few times and he can’t see how anyone would think she would be warm and squishy in the center.

 

“I don’t think she comes out as being nice in that story at all.”

 

“I don’t know, she was being the ultimate overprotective friend.” Cliff smiled.

 

“Speaking of that, this is also the first time I heard about the dick boyfriend who hid the fact he was married with children from you. However, that explains why you were so nice to me last Christmas, even though I pretty much ruined your anniversary party.”

 

“You didn’t ruin the party, that would have been Amanda throwing up on my mother, and she wasn’t even pregnant at the time.” Unfortunately, Cliff wasn’t joking about that.

 

“Also, I don’t like to talk about the idiot ex-boyfriend, although Marc sends him a fruit basket every Christmas with a card that says thank you for being an idiot.” Cliff said with a giggle.

 

“That does sound like something Marc would do.” Justin said.

 

“Like Marc said earlier the version he tells at the anniversary party is the clean version without all the awkwardness. And no, there was no coffee date that night. At that point, I was hoping never to see Marc again unless it was something work-related and considering I wasn’t taking jobs at Mode at the time, I was hoping that never happened.” Cliff said sternly.

 

“Yet, somehow your third wedding anniversary is coming up in two months, and for the first time ever you’re going to be able to file your taxes as a married couple. So why did you change your mind?” Justin asked curiously. He wanted to know why Cliff gave Marc another chance.

 

“It was all Kristen’s fault, which is the reason why we leave her out of the official story.” Cliff shook his head.

 

“She didn’t pull you aside and give you a similar story involving how she met her, then girlfriend now wife?” Justin asked flippantly.

 

"No. I thought she was giving Marc her business card because she was trying to convince him to jump ship for Isabella. She was in the process of becoming the new creative director and wanted Marc to take her place.” Cliff explained.

 

“That makes sense.” Justin said sarcastically.

 

“Even though she was being nasty to Marc the entire time, she actually gave him my business card. When I asked her why she did that she said it was because she knew we had unfinished business between us that we needed to work out. However, she knew I needed Marc to make the first move.”

 

“I can’t see her saying something like that.” Justin said still in shock.

 

“I told you she was warm and fuzzy on the inside, even if no one realizes it.” Cliff smiled.

 

“So he called you and begged for your forgiveness, and that’s how you two got back together?” Cliff asked.

 

“No, he sent me an email or maybe electronic love letter would be a more accurate description.”

 

“He sent you a letter?” Justin asked confused. Marc doesn’t do love letters or roses. His best friend wasn’t that type of guy.

 

“Yes, and it was more than just him begging for my forgiveness. It was him being completely honest with me, which is something I don’t think I’ve ever gotten from Marc before, even when we were together the first time around. He’s good at keeping up appearances.”

 

“That’s true.” Justin snorted.

 

“But underneath everything he really is a warm and fuzzy teddy bear. That letter was him letting me see beneath the facade. I still have it. I think I read it every time he does something stupid.” Cliff fiddled with his iPhone.

 

“You’ve probably read that letter a lot.” Justin quips.

 

“Yes, but I’m still glad I said yes.” Cliff said with a smile before getting up from Marc’s couch.

 

“Since Amanda has kicked me out for the day, I think I’m going to take the kids somewhere with actual sunshine and no scantily clad models.”

 

“That may be a good idea.” Justin said worried that his niece and sort of God’s son were spending way too much time here. “I wish I could join you but…”

 

“It’s Fashion Week.” Cliff said, giving him half a smile. “I get it this time a year I forget I even have a husband. Although, you should probably check your email before your next meeting.”

 

“You didn’t give Randy my email?” Justin asked worriedly because he could so see Cliff doing that, well if Marc asked him to, anyway.

 

“No, although your niece is very computer literate,” With that Cliff was gone.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

It’s nearly midnight when Justin gets home to his way too nice for a 20-year-old apartment. The kids are at Cliff and Marc’s apartment because Justin had to deal with some last-minute crisis related to the app launch. He doesn’t want to do anything but fall asleep, but he decides read that mysterious email that Cliff sent to him with a note attached that says:

 

Please delete what I sent you after reading and promise me you will never tell him that you have it. Also, please make sure that Zach never sees this. He may not be able to read, but he does know how to make the iPhone read to him.

 

Justin laughs because Zach would do that. Justin quickly grabs a protein shake from his fridge; because that’s the only thing he has energy for tonight and begins to read.

 

From: St. JamesMW

 

To: Photos_by _St. Paul

 

Subject: I'm sorry for a lot of things

 

Time Sent: 1/1/2010 7:11:23

 

I'm going to start this letter with that because I'm almost positive that you're going to delete this before actually reading, and at least you will get to read my apology this way.

 

I deserved that because I completely fucked up, but it’s a new year, and the first thing on my list is fixing things with you. Actually, it was the first thing on last year’s list, but I never got around to it.

 

You have no idea how sorry I am for hurting you. I don't know why I let that guy blow me. He wasn't even that good at it. Looking back on it now I think I did what I did, so you realize that I wasn’t good enough for you. I was fucking terrified of what I felt for you. Do you know that you were the first guy I ever dated for more than two months? Not counting Amanda you were the most significant relationship I’ve ever had, and I wasn’t ready for the next step.

 

I'm not used to people I love sticking around. I told you about my mom, but my dad disappeared when I was three. Sometimes I think if I was a better son maybe he would have stick around. My mom believed that. A couple of weeks after I came out to her she called me completely drunk and told me that if I wasn't a fag maybe he would have stayed around. What type of mom says that to her own child?

 

I'm not even going to tell her that she is a grandma. I don't want her anywhere near my kid. I'm not going to let her pass that hatred onto my son or daughter. Fuck her.

 

I almost lost Amanda as well because of one night in the Bahamas. Sometimes, I wonder if she didn't get pregnant if she would still be hiding in Daniel's bedroom. I don't mean it like that. Daniel is in love with Betty and Amanda has made a vow to never ever go after a man in love with Betty Suarez again because it leads to heartbreak and drunk sex with your gay best friend.

 

What I'm saying is looking back on it now I completely sabotaged our relationship. I knew that you were going to end things because I wasn't good enough for you. I mean I had a fucking panic attack every time you said I love you. For months, I was afraid to go out with you in public. I was such a dick. I never told you that I love you. Even when I proposed I didn’t say it, but I meant it, and I didn’t just asked you because I was guilty. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still do. Probably more than I did back then because now I know what it's like to live without you.

 

I miss you so much. I miss your movie marathons. I miss waking up in your arms. I miss the way you made me eat breakfast in the morning. I really missed breakfast in bed after a night of making love. And it really was making love, and I don't think I realize that until the Amanda incident.

 

Never tell Amanda this but I only had one drink that night. I was just lonely, and I thought “a blowjobs a blowjob, and at least, I actually like her”. (Okay obviously it went beyond that because oh god, I'm going to be a dad in seven months!) I almost fucked this clingy guy in the Bahamas, but I couldn’t go through with it because there was nothing there but hormones. At least I actually love Amanda.

 

Physically, I wasn't into it as much as I normally am, but emotionally it was good. Bad sex with Amanda was better than a good random hookup. I'm not even going to talk about how I felt when I woke up alone. However, the entire incident made me realize you were the only person that I have ever been able to connect with physically and emotionally, and I threw that away because I was scared of what you made me feel.

 

I miss you. It's like I can tell you anything and you wouldn't think I was stupid or clueless. You really just listen to me.

 

I realize now how badly I fucked up, and I don't know if it's possible to fix things between us. I don't think it's possible for you to ever completely forgive me or trust me enough to give me a second chance is your boyfriend. I don't deserve one but could you give me a chance to be your friend? I would be grateful even if that means watching Hitchcock marathons for the rest of my life. I could really use a friend right now. Things with Amanda are complicated, Wilhelmina is busy with her latest scheme to take over the company, and Daniel is in Betty Suarez land.

 

If you want to give me a second chance as a friend, maybe I can take you to coffee tomorrow? No, I don't mean coffee as a codeword for sex but actual coffee.

 

If you reply to this email with a “fuck you” I will understand, but I really wish you would give me a second chance.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

He fell asleep after reading the letter because of course he was exhausted. He wanted to talk to Cliff and Marc about the letter the next chance he sees them, but he doesn’t get a chance to because Ariel and Zach went missing at the MODE show.

 

To Be Continued

 


	5. Yes—No—Maybe—I Don’t Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. This is the final chapter, excluding the epilogue.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not personally know any of the real people depicted in this chapter, and their appearance in this story should be taken as seriously as NPH’s appearance in the Harold and Kumar franchise.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Allusions to sexual content.

 

 

 

 

“How the hell do you lose two three-year-olds?” Daniel yelled at Justin as they waited for security to show up.

 

Sometime in the last 20 minutes when Justin was dragged out for last-minute preparations for the after show launch party for the Fashion Bible App, Ariel and Zach managed to get out of there play containment area. He’s not shocked; he’s not even that worried.

 

Okay the first time it happened he was in a complete panic. However, after that one time he found them both making a fort with Damien, the EIC from Player, three floors down Justin has gotten used to Zach and Ariel’s ability to shake their baby sitters. That’s why he’s now prepared for any possibility. It was time for him to employee “Operation Find My Niece”.

 

“Didn’t you lose both of them at the zoo like two months ago?” Justin shot back at his uncle, as he pulled out his phone.

                 

“I did not lose the kids at the zoo.” Daniel stammered defensively. “They just went to see the monkeys while I was changing Eric in the family restroom. You know we are having a horrible time with potty training him.”

 

“They went to see the monkeys without telling you. I believe that counts as running away…which is something they do all the time.” Justin was already in the Find my iPhone app. Thankfully, Ariel took her pretty Princess purse with her, which had the phone inside.

 

“Sorry. I’m a little paranoid after what I went through when “my not-a-little-brother” was kidnapped. Victoria Hartley is here, and you know how much she absolutely hates Zach and Ariel.”  At this point, Daniel was half panicked.

 

“I could see Cruella de Hartley taking out her anger on my little angel and Baby Furby.” Marc said slightly less panicked, but that’s probably because Cliff was there to hold his hand and because he had lost the fashion pack before.

 

“Don’t call my daughter that.” Daniel yelled at Marc.

 

“It’s a term of endearment. I like Baby Furby. Besides, the way things are going she’s probably going to end up my daughter-in-law.” The last part was mumbled so low that only Justin and Cliff could hear him. That was good because Daniel would freak out.

 

“Look, let’s just focus on finding Ariel and Zach. You two arguing about nicknames is not going to help.” Justin said before he turned his attention back to his phone.

 

“What’s going on with Ariel?” As soon as he heard Randy’s voice, his heart sped up just a little bit. _Why does this man make him feel like he_ _was_ _a lost 14-year-old again?_

 

“They disappeared from their play area, and he is playing on his phone.” Daniel responded flippantly as he pointed at Justin. Justin just rolled his eyes as he notice that Randy was genuinely concerned. That just made the butterflies worse. “Who are you?”

 

“The guy who is the face of the MODE collection and an old _friend_ of Justin’s from high school.” Marc answered for him.

 

“He is also Ariel’s new friend, Mr. Randy.” Justin supplied because he knows his niece well enough to know that she would be talking about him all the time.

 

“Mr. Randy is a real person? I thought he was an imaginary friend. Do you know that Ariel is planning your wedding to him? She asked me for copies of the last wedding issue earlier.” That just elicited a very interesting smirk from everyone including Randy.

 

“Oh, you got to be kidding.” Justin said, shaking his head as he went back to trying to see if Ariel was still in the building. “Look, I’m not playing with my phone, I’m trying to see if Ariel is still in the building.”

 

“You’re using the find my phone feature? I know she has an iPhone. One time, she showed me pictures of her baby brother dressed as Captain America for dress up day at daycare.” Randy explained.

 

“It was either that or a Disney Princess.” Daniel shrugged.

 

It is a testament to the type of family he has that nobody assumed that Daniel meant Prince instead. Eric originally picked up a frilly blue dress and tiara, but eventually decided that the toy plastic shield that came with the Captain America costume was more fun.

 

“I gave Ariel my old iPhone to play with and to listen to music on.” He said as an excuse, but the real reason why he gave her the phone was so he could track her down. Daniel doesn’t even realize that he is actually paying for it. She took it everywhere with her. “And according to the find my phone feature she’s still in the complex.”

 

“The evil kidnapper or Victoria Hartley…”

 

“Like there’s a difference.” Marc scoffed. He really did not like Victoria Hartley.

 

“Could have ditched the phone.” Daniel finished.

 

“Or she could be trying to chase down her favorite Disney stars.” Justin said being the voice of reason. "Did somebody tell her that the Jonas Brothers were going to the Isabella show three doors down?”

 

“I’ll call Kristen.” Cliff said with a sigh as he pulled out his phone.

 

“I blame you for showing our kid Camp Rock or anything from the Disney Channel that came out after Kim Possible.” Cliff glared at his husband.

 

“Hey, you like Demi Lovato.” Marc defended.

 

“As a human being and not as a Disney puppet. See, this is why I don’t want Zach to do any print work until he’s old enough to decide if this is something he wants to do and not because he feels like he should. The runway show was probably stressful enough and…”

 

“Are you saying my son ran away and took Furby with him because…” Marc interrupted his husband.

 

“Yes I am. It’s like you are turning him into one of your mom's show pets.” Cliff’s words had resulted in Marc giving him the glare.

 

“Never compare me to my egg donor. I am nothing like her. First of all, I actually love my child un…” Marc started to argue back, but Cliff was already talking to Kristen of Isabella and Marc’s cell phone started playing Diva, which told everyone that Wilhelmina was calling.

 

“Do they always fight like this?” Randy asked confused.

 

“Yes,” both Daniel and Justin answered simultaneously, just as security showed up. Daniel left to explain what was going on.

 

“But they’re kind of in love with each other, so I don’t think it matters.” Justin said after a moment, just as Cliff ended his call.

 

“Kristen’s assistant Christo says that they’re not at the Isabella show.” Cliff explained. “However, there are certain celebrities in attendance that cannot stop passably yelling at each other. He’s putting 50 on a break up happening in the next month.”

 

“I’m not that surprised.” Sometimes celebrity wrangling can be exhausting, and so employees at various magazines in Manhattan may have a pool going on strictly for entertainment purposes about some of the more ridiculous things celebrities do. Not that he is encouraging underage gambling, but he may have made a small fortune when his aunt and Daniel finally got together. He currently has 100 on the stars of a certain space themed franchise announcing that they really are dating about two months after the third film hits theaters in 2016.

 

“However, he will have the entire Isabella staff on the lookout for Ariel and Zach.”

 

“Because most of the people at Isabella are terrified of Betty.” Justin quipped.

 

“Yes,” Cliff responded with half a smile, just as Marc walked over to the group, looking unbelievably chastened. At this point, Justin could also hear his uncle yelling at the security staff in the background.

 

“No, Wilhelmina— I had no— you know he loves you best. It was probably all Furby’s fault. You know she has no taste, which is the only reason why she was sitting on Anna’s lap. Okay, maybe she felt that taking a picture with her rival’s grandson would be a good idea. Didn’t she keep getting in shouting matches with Faye at Fashion Week for most of the 90s?” Marc said trying to placate Wilhelmina.

 

As Justin was trying to listen in on the two conversations at once, he received a text message from Megan who just happened to be covering another show. Apparently, Zach and Ariel managed to crash and were currently sitting on Anna Wintour’s lap. That explains the strange conversation that Marc was having with Wilhelmina. Even though she was now in Australia, the two women still hated each other. Justin is sure these pictures are all over Twitter. Actually, considering he can hear his aunt yelling at Daniel over the phone from this side of the room and the guards were now snickering at their cell phones, Justin knows that to be the case.

 

Because Zach and Ariel hate Megan and won’t go anywhere with her, Justin has no choice but to go get his niece and godson.

 

Okay, the two may start screaming "kidnap" if she goes anywhere near the kids. They really hate Megan. Also, Marc may have done something when he was working with Wilhelmina that resulted in him not being able to be within 50 feet of the Vogue EIC now. (Justin thinks Daniel is making him go just because he’s upset about Justin losing track of the kids in the first place.)

 

The good news is Justin along with Randy, who decided it would be a good idea to tag along with him (he blames Marc) managed to get into the show without any questions. He would like to say that it’s because he’s that well known in the business and he can get into any show, but it’s probably because the security staff member talking to Daniel called ahead. Also, Anna Wintour complemented his outfit. Unfortunately, Megan did try to get Zach and Ariel. They did not cry kidnap, but they ran away again before Megan or the security could catch up. Now they were wandering the various Fashion Week venues looking for the kids.

                                                                                                                  

“How can your niece and godson get into all the shows? Seriously, why is security not stopping them?” Randy asked as they wandered through the tents outside the venue.

 

“She is the daughter of Daniel Meade, the guy who had the brilliant idea to make fashion gender equal. She’s fashion royalty and she is credentialed.” Justin explained.

 

“What about Zach?”

 

“Zachary Somers-St. James is the son of the current Mode creative director and the grandson of two former EICs. He is also Cal Hartley’s grandson. About half of the society People here know him, and any number of these people would want to use him for their own purposes.”

 

“It will be okay. We’ll find them.” Randy said putting a hand on Justin’s shoulder.

 

“I know. Security has this place on lockdown, so it’s not like they can get out of here. They can only jump from show to show.” Justin said checking to see that Ariel was still in the building. Thankfully, she was. That was when Justin decided to check the back area behind the Mode show.

 

“You don’t have to stay with me. I’m sure Amanda needs to make sure your pants are just tight enough.” Randy just raises an eyebrow at him as they kept walking.

 

“Not that I was…” Justin stammered.

 

“I am comfortable enough with myself now that I can say I’m perfectly okay with you checking the tightness of my pants. I encourage it. I mean, you are the fashion expert.”

 

“I…”Justin started but had no idea what to say to that. Really he should be focusing on finding Ariel and Zach and not maybe flirting with this guy who can easily render him to single syllables.

 

“Amanda needs Zach for her show, and I really don’t want Amanda near me with pins when her son is still missing.”

 

“Good point.” Justin said as they made their way to the back entrance of the Mode show. Unfortunately, there was no Zach and Ariel there.

 

“Besides, I like spending time with you.” He said with a smile that made Justin’s heart beat just a little too fast. “I always have.” Randy moved just a bit closer to Justin. He could now feel Randy’s breath on his skin.

 

“But you stop spending time with me.” Justin whispered, trying to remind himself why this was such a bad idea. He needed to get away now.

 

“Please don’t hold that against me. You have no idea how sorry I am for what I did. It just happened because I was a teenage idiot and started to freak out because I realized I wanted to do this to you.”

 

Before Justin had time to actually ask what this was Randy quickly close the distance between the two and Randy’s mouth is on his. He was so lost in the feeling of Randy’s tongue and lips that he didn’t even realize that he was being pushed up against the brick wall. Just as he feels Randy’s hips press between his legs for the sake of increasing friction, his cell phone goes off.

 

That’s when he remembers that he is supposed to be looking for Ariel and Zach and not trying to get off in a deserted area outside of the show. He quickly answered the phone, only to find out it was Cliff’s BFF Kristen calling.

 

“According to Zack’s text message my pseudo-godson and your niece have found the Jonas Brothers.” Kristen told him without even saying hi or introducing herself. Thankfully, he recognized the voice.

 

“There at the Isabella show.” He whispers to Randy. Justin was still slightly breathless from earlier but thankful that he’s wearing an outfit that won’t show any signs of what he was doing earlier. Also, remembering that Zack and Ariel were still running around by themselves pretty much killed any part of his anatomy that was popping up.

 

“Zach texted messaged you?” He asked a little skeptically. Although considering how well Zach was with using the voice recognition on the iPhone he shouldn’t be that surprised.

 

“Not your Zach, my Zach, or rather, Chloe’s Zach. He is my wife’s friend. They met over a case of mistaken identity at a New York coffee shop years ago. Thankfully, he recognized baby Zachary as my almost godson. He’s currently keeping them away from socialites and crazy celebrities by listening to three-year-olds tell him embarrassing stories about you. Did you really figure out you were gay by watching that scene in the 2009 Star Trek movie?”

 

“Oh God. How do they even know that? How is that even relevant? I blame Marc.” Justin mumbled into the phone, hoping that Randy did not hear that.

 

“You don’t want to know and don’t feel bad. I figured it out by watching The Little Mermaid.” Kristen said, trying to be reassuring, which worried Justin a lot.

 

“I would bring the blabbermouths to you, but I’m in the middle the show, and I’m currently dealing with an eccentric designer that likes to use blowtorches.” She hangs up without even telling him to get the kids, but it’s pretty much implied.

 

They quickly found Kristen’s friend and the kids. Although Justin really wished Kristen would have told her his last name. Justin hoped that she was joking about Ariel and Zach telling the guy that particular embarrassing secret considering he was the star of the movie. That just affirmed in his mind that the Isabella creative director was just as beautifully evil as he always thought that she was. But at least, he got a great picture on Instagram out of the whole thing that he can show his business professor when he explains why he missed classes today. The kids were safe, and that’s all that matters, even though he was still mortified.

 

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

 

The show was a complete success, and as he watched Randy on the runway, he completely forgot about three-year-olds who talk too much. The good news was when Amanda was busy dressing baby Zachary, Justin found out that Ariel did not essentially tell Zachary Quinto that he figured out he was bisexual watching him choke someone in character. (He doesn’t even want to know how Kristen knew that story, he blamed Marc.)

 

However, what Ariel does tell the guy pretty much guarantees that Justin will be pulling all-nighters for the next couple of days to come up with a new December cover because he’s pretty sure the December Chris Pine and Keira Knightly cover was now never going to happen, and no he’s not going to explain how the two are related. Let’s just say Justin is so mad at Ariel that he doesn’t even try to defend her when Daniel decides that she gets to spend the rest of the day in her bedazzled baby harness.

 

If you asked him what pieces Amanda decided to actually use in the show, for the first time in his fashionista existence, he honestly could not tell you. However, he could tell you in exact detail how the charcoal denim clinged to Randy’s hips in the second outfit. Part of the reason why his mind short-circuited like that was because Randy was just that beautiful. The other reason was most of Randy’s quick changes happened right in front of Justin, and one outfit required Randy to wear something that barely could qualify as underwear.

 

After his mom picked up the kids and thankfully did not recognize Randy because Justin is pretty sure she would’ve punched him, they were now at the after party/app launch. Daniel actually stuck to the script and all the tech glitches that led to Ariel and Zach having time to escape were fixed. Now Justin had nothing to do but drink champagne. Underage drinking is not exactly the worst thing he can do at one of these parties.

 

The worst thing would be to walk over to Randy, who is currently holding court in the center of the room, and drag him to the nearest dark corner to give him a blow job (or the other way around). Yes, that sort of stuff happens at Mode parties, the good ones, anyway.

 

“He is beautiful.” Cliff said as he walked up beside Justin and promptly switched out his flute for sparkling cider.

 

“If you like that sort of thing. I’m admiring the outfit.” Justin said, as an excuse.

 

“That explains why you keep staring at his ass.”

 

“It’s not like that.” Justin said as he took another drink of the apple juice. Cliff just gave him a look that told him he wasn’t buying any of it.

 

“I read your letter last night.” Justin said after a moment.

 

“I thought I told you never to mention that.” However, Cliff was all smiles when he spoke.

 

“You said not to mention that to Marc or read the email around our baby Zachary.” Justin shot back.

 

“Good point.”

 

“Why did you agree to have coffee with Marc after everything?” Justin finally asked the question that has been on his mind ever since he read the letter.

 

“Because he really was sorry and I still cared about him.” Cliff answered honestly.

 

“So you gave him a second chance?”

 

“Yes, and it was the best decision I ever made.” Cliff says playing with his wedding ring.

 

“Even when you guys are fighting about Zack’s future modeling career?”

 

“Even then,” Cliff responded with the biggest smile ever “This is for you.” Cliff said, taking out a red envelope and giving it to Justin.

 

“Is this my ‘congratulations, you survived your first major project’ bonus from Marc?” Justin asked, eyeing the envelope dubiously.

 

“No, it is your version of the letter,” Cliff told him before leaving Justin alone with the envelope and apple juice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wouldn’t get to read it until he’s at home. There are too many people for him to schmooze. He’s not just Marc’s assistant but the guy who created the Fashion Bible. When he actually has time to open the card he’s a little upset that he did not get to do it sooner inside was a simple message with two tickets to see the Glass Menagerie on opening night.

 

I know I can never make up for what I did to you in high school, but I want to start now. You did say I owed you tickets to a hot Broadway show.

 

Underneath was Randy signature as well as his phone number.

 

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Justin is dialing the number.

 

“Hi.” Justin said stupidly as soon as Randy picks up.

 

“So you got the card?” Randy asked nervously, most likely recognizing his voice.

 

“Yes,”

 

“Are you calling to tell me that you can’t go with me? That’s okay. The tickets are yours, Regardless.”

 

“Actually, I was going to ask you how you manage to get these tickets?”

 

“Zach’s dad, Mr. St. Paul is apparently a romantic at heart, and he has a friend, who has a friend, who knows somebody who works on the show.” Justin pretty much figured out who Cliff’s friend really is.

 

“Kristen really is warm and mushy inside.” Justin mumbles to himself sort of shocked.

 

“What?”

 

“So what time should I pick you up? I expect dinner before the show.”

 

“Actually, I’ll meet you at the restaurant. What are your opinions on coffee afterwards?” By the way, he says the word coffee Justin knows he’s not talking about coffee.

 

“I do have my own apartment so that should make coffee easier.”

 

The End

 

_\_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: To get you an update this week I decided to make the short epilogue a separate chapter. With your encouragement I may try to write it during the long weekend.  
> Our


	6. Epilogue: Life is Like a Beyoncé Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. This is a short (by my standards) epilogue, and you’re getting this earlier than expected because I am lucky enough to have a job that gives snow days to adults. SlytherinQueen020 asked that I at least reference what Ariel told Zachary Quinto that resulted in Mode losing the Chris Pine cover. So I did include that in here. Remember, I do take special requests in reviews.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue: Life is Like a Beyoncé Song**

_December 2016_

 

“I can’t believe we’re helping a six-year-old pick out a wedding present for his uncle’s wedding? Especially because he’s marrying someone we all hate, and we are sure that this marriage will be measured in days, not years.” Randy said as they wandered the streets of Manhattan. His boyfriend of three years was currently wearing his ‘please don’t recognize me' outfit of designer sunglasses and some weird sports sweatshirt that Bobby got him in a desperate attempt for the paparazzi to not recognize them. It usually doesn’t work very well when they have Zach and Ariel with them. Both kids are paparazzi darlings. So Justin was not surprised at a all, that at least one photographer was following them.

 

Really, Justin should be used to it by now. He was related to Daniel Meade by marriage and friends with a Hartley. Also, he started dating Randy right when his modeling career went supernova. However, right now Randy’s acting career was going supernova and the press was worse than ever. Randy was just nominated for a Golden Globe for his performance in American Horror Story VI and Randy’s major film debut was premiering at Sundance in a couple of weeks. Thanks to this, the paparazzi were worse than ever.

 

When he was growing up, he dreamt of being famous and being chased around by the press and having everybody asking for his autograph. Of course at the time, he thought that would happen because he was a famous actor and not because he was dating a model/actor. Of course, Justin wasn’t exactly unknown. Being regarded in fashion circles as the second coming of Faye Somers was something that he enjoyed immensely.

 

However, after having one too many dates interrupted by fans asking to take a picture with Randy, he’s kind of completely over it and maybe just a little ashamed of his former celebrity obsessed self. Being chased by paparazzi on dates is not fun. At least when they have the kids with them, most of the vultures stay a respectable distance (mostly because there are absolutely terrified of mama bear Betty). He really needed to learn to be careful what he wished for.

 

Despite the extra stress of being in a celebrity relationship; such as being chased by paparazzi, living out in the fishbowl, or being away from each other for months at a time for work, he and Randy were still together. It hadn’t been easy. Justin’s mom wished that he was dating someone that did not screw him over in high school and Randy’s mom wishes that Justin had a vagina. She likes Justin but it is pretty obvious that some part of her wished that he was Justine instead.

 

They only came close to breaking up one time, and that was because Justin was being an idiot. Right when Randy was starting to break into television and film, Justin felt it was in Randy’s best interests to break up before the media figured out exactly who Justin was to Randy. Justin did not want Randy to get typecast as the ‘gay guy’. However, certain friends of his and Alexis pointed out how stupid he was being. Also, even though it made his manager and mom go apoplectic Randy decided it would be a good idea to tell everybody he was dating Justin during an interview with Robin Roberts by saying that his fashion editor boyfriend was responsible for his ensemble that day.

 

“This is so not your job anymore. I mean you haven’t been Marc’s assistant since two days after you agreed to date me.” Randy said, squeezing Justin’s hand, which forced him to return to the present.

 

Randy was right, this was no longer his job. After his successful launch of the original fashion Bible app, Justin was promoted to the position of Junior Editor for Digital Content. His aunt may have been a little upset that Justin received that position before he actually finished college. (He finally had enough credits to graduate last summer with a bachelor’s degree in business, and that was only because they were very liberal with counting his time at MODE for college credit.)

 

“This is not a work thing. Marc is my best friend, and in need of a babysitter because Amanda is 34 weeks pregnant, and can only deal with Zach arguing with Chris for short periods of time.” Amanda was unbelievably pissed about her birth control failing again and the high probability that she is going to pop during Fashion Week. After baby three was hopefully delivered three days after Amanda’s show, Tyler was getting snipped.

 

“That’s only because my stupid brother won’t share his toys with me. Chris is a brat. I’m happy I am getting a sister.” Zach told the two and Ariel just nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Don’t talk about your brother that way. Also, even your mom’s gynecologist, Dr. Chloe is happy it is a girl.” Randy joked.

 

“That is because she’s trying to convince Amanda to name her Zoe and no, she doesn’t get the joke.” Justin told his boyfriend with a smile. “We are not here just for the kids. I also have to get a gift for Matt. He is a friend and also the main investor in many of MODE’s side projects like the apps and the fashion line. You know, the one who made you a household name and allowed you to start getting good acting jobs.”

 

“I think I ended up on American Horror Story, because of nepotism.” Randy joked, and that was probably true.

 

“That and you still look like a college student.” He shot back.

 

“Because I am 25,”

 

“Yeah, but you can pass for like a college freshman, by your producer's standards anyway. This is not a big thing. Besides you love our quality kid time.”

 

“That’s because Ariel is still adorable.” That caused his little niece to just smile at him. “Besides, I’m sure Marc is extremely stressed because he’s going to be taking over as EIC of MODE with your uncle deciding to finally make a living full time at writing children’s books starting in January. I’m sure Marc needs some quality time with Cliff to _unwind_.”

 

Randy’s not even joking about that. During a drunk chat with Matt, he convinced Daniel to publish some of the crazy children's books that he wrote for Ariel and Eric. The Ariel’s World series written by Daniel Suarez was selling well enough that Daniel decided it was time to leave MODE in Marc’s capable hands. (Also because Daniel was leaving, Aunt Betty finally agreed to take over Parenting World at Meade Publications.) Kristen defected from Isabella last June and was now the new creative director. Justin received a promotion as the director of digital content at the same time, which means he has one of the big offices now.

 

“Justin is helping because we need to find the perfect gift to make Uncle Matt not sad anymore. He has been really sad since Grandpa Cal died,” 10 months ago, Cal Hartley died in a freak skiing accident, which led to Mrs. Meade crying for a week and Matt making very horrible dating choices.

 

“We need to get him something good to cheer him up, and Uncle Justin has the best taste.” Zach dragged the couple into Tiffany’s, but a course that was the plan. Justin was planning on asking Randy to marry him on the day after Christmas. However, he needed to know Randy’s ring size, and shockingly enough, he has yet to buy Randy that type of jewelry. Under the guise of finding Matt a wedding/Christmas present (and Marc is still furious that Matt is getting married on his and Cliff’s six year anniversary) he’s planning on having the fashion pack get Randy to try on rings as soon as they step inside.

 

“Okay, I understand getting Matt a gift. But do we have to get something for Megan? I hate Megan. You hate Megan. I mean, you got her fired so you could take her job.” Did Justin mention that Matt was marrying Megan formally of MODE and currently of Player?

 

“First of all, Megan was not fired. She was reassigned to Player. I really didn’t take her job. It was just that they could not hire a new editor until an old position was vacated.” Justin explained to his boyfriend for like the 10th time. He always forgot about this sort of stuff. It’s kind of enduring. “Also, I don’t hate her. I just think that she is marrying Matt because he’s a billionaire playboy philanthropist.” But definitely not a genius, because he’s marrying Megan.

 

“I hate Miss Megan.” Ariel said from behind.

 

“Me too. I don’t want her to be my aunt, but Uncle Matt won’t listen to anybody.” The saddest thing about the whole situation is that a lot of Matt’s friends have been working with Victoria Hartley to keep this wedding from happening. Any time you are on the same side as Victoria Hartley, you know the situation is fucked up.

 

“Okay Zach and Ariel hate Megan. And it was also Ariel that got her reassign to Player purgatory because somebody thought it was a good idea to tell Mr. Quinto that Megan referred to his BFF by certain expletives and called him a closet case after their interview for the May 2013 issue.” Ariel may have also told other Zach about certain wagers that were being made about his relationship with a certain costar, including the fact that someone who actually knew him i.e. Kristen, were participating in said bets. Poor Kristen ended up sleeping on the couch for a month when her wife found out.

 

“I was three. I didn’t know. I wasn’t supposed to repeat stuff like that.” Ariel said, giving him the cute little puppy dog eyes. Justin is sure that she knew exactly what she was doing. However, he wasn’t going to say anything about it because Ariel used her puppy dog eyes to get Randy to try on rings.

 

Things are going great at Tiffany’s until a very pregnant woman interrupted their shopping trip to tell Randy how much she loves him on American Horror Story: Haunted Campus. Sometimes this sort of stuff annoyed him, but the woman was really pregnant and she kept talking about how much of an inspiration Randy was to her boyfriend, who does a lot of community theater.

 

As penance for his celebrity obsessed teenage self, Justin just let it go and offered to take their picture. Of the four, he really was the least famous when they came to people who wanted this sort of thing. However, among people who are the subject of these pictures Justin is actually pretty well know and has actually been on Good Morning America as a fashion subject matter expert. Justin was expecting this particular encounter to go exactly like the other 200 times that this has happened since he started dating a model/actor. What Justin wasn’t expecting was for the pregnant lady’s boyfriend to be Austin, yes, that Austin.

 

During those first few weeks after things fell apart with Austin, Justin imagined what would happen if they met each other again. He kind of hoped that he would be rich and famous and have this awesome boyfriend who he could rub in Austin’s face. And even though that seems to be the case, at 24 Justin just doesn’t see the point. He doesn’t care about making Austin feel miserable because he really doesn’t care about Austin at all. Besides, in retrospect Austin breaking up with him was probably the best thing ever, because now he had Randy. (Also, the sex was like a thousand times better.)

 

“Hey Randy, let me introduce you to an old acquaintance of mine from acting class. This is Austin.” Randy just gave him the look. However, Randy was a Golden Globe nominated actor and just shook the guys hand as if nothing was going on. He also proceeded to place his hand on Justin’s back.

 

“You guys know each other?” Pregnant girlfriend asked.

 

“Austin knows me and Ariel from when we were in the same acting class together years ago before I discovered that fashion is my true passion. Ariel, you remember Austin, don’t you honey?” Now, unlike Randy, Ariel was not happy. She looked halfway ready to kick Austin in the balls.

 

“I don’t want to shake his hand. You’re the mean guy who Uncle Justin used to date, but you cheated on him with a word I’m not allowed to repeat. That’s okay because Uncle Randy is so much better than you are. He actually likes to color with me. Also, Uncle Justin is going to ask Uncle Randy to marry him. We’re here to pick out a ring.” Justin normally loved when his niece is defensive of him, but not when she completely ruins his proposal. He was planning on a nice candlelit breakfast on the day after Christmas. Not this.

 

“You’re bisexual?” Pregnant girlfriend asked completely stunned. Apparently, Austin wasn’t that open with his sexual history.

 

“It was a phase.” Thankfully, Randy had the good sense to put his hand over Zach’s mouth before he repeated what Marc always says about men who sleep with men, but don’t consider themselves gay or bisexual. That would just make this situation that much worse especially because that speech contains words that a child Zach’s age should not know.

 

“I swore we broke you out of this habit after the cover fiasco.” Justin placed his head in his hands. Seriously, why does she do this stuff to him?

 

“You were planning on asking me to marry you?” Randy asked in amazement as he kept his hand on Zach’s mouth.

 

“I was planning to do it on the day after Christmas since we would actually be busy on Christmas with Matt’s wedding. The whole purpose of bringing you here is so I could find out your ring size. I really am shocked that I never bought you a ring before.”

 

“I should’ve known this was a setup. You really do hate Megan.”

 

“Always,” Justin said with a smile.

 

“Thankfully, for you Marc already knew your ring size.” Randy said pulling a black box out of his pocket. It was a simple platinum band with the words “Love, always” engraved inside. He didn’t care because it was perfect to him.

 

“Justin Suarez, I’ve been in love with you since I was 14. And like that idiot over there.” He said, gesturing to Austin. “I was scared of what I really felt. Then I lost you because I was a stupid teenager who listen to his idiot friends instead of his heart. By some miracle, you came back into my life, and I will be eternally grateful for that. You’re not some stupid phase that I’m going to grow out of. You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?” By the time Randy was done, Justin was crying (along with the pregnant lady).

“Considering I was planning to ask you, I think you should take that as a yes.” He said just before pouncing on his fiancée. God, he just loved calling Randy that. He was so lost in the kiss that he completely ignored the cheering and cameras going off all around him.

 

So his mom found out that he was marrying a guy that she still does not like from TMZ, but it was still the best proposal ever. The pictures were lovely (especially Ariel’s shot of Austin’s mouth wide open with shock).

 

When Randy’s next movie premieres in New York in April Randy sends Austin and his girlfriend two tickets to the premier with a simple card that says “thank you for being a moron, so I could have a second chance.”

The end

* * *

 

This is the end for me, at least for now. The reason why I worked on this chapter so quickly instead of giving you another chapter of Alex Suarez (or doing more Star Trek stuff) was to get this done as soon as possible so Heather could start on phase 3. I am pleased to announce that Heather will be writing a few short follow-up stories in the near future. Maybe someday I will write another story in this universe, we will just have to see.

 


End file.
